Sonhos
by socordia
Summary: One-shot. Se passa em uma das noites em que Edward vê Bella dormir. Sem spoilers. ECxBS De presente para Gabrielle. Motivo? Nenhum! xD'


**Disclaimer: **não sou dona de _Twilight_, e essa fic ou quaisquer outras que eu tenha escrito não possuem fins lucrativos.

**N/A.: **oi genteee! Tuudo bem?? Tiipo, fic novaaa!! xD'

Olhaa, _TMY2 _e _S? Gdd? Gfth??_ estão demorando porque eu estou adiantando outros capítulos. De _TMY2 _eu estou escrevendo um flashback de como os vampiros foram criados, e está enorme. Em _S? Gdd? Gfth?? _porque eu empaquei geral. Idéias por MP serão bem-vindas!!

Enfim, espero que curtam essa one-shot fofinha, shipper EdxBella. Pra vocês se situarem, é no início de _Breaking Dawn_, mas antes ainda do primeiro capítulo. Ou seja, SPOILERS-FREE!! \faz dancinha do "uhull!"/

Aaah, é de presente para a minha amiga recém-viciada em _Twilight_, a Gabrielle. Espero que goste, Gabbi!!

Muitos beijos para vocês, e deixem reviews!!

**_Luuisa._**

**Como deixar uma review em passos simples.**

1. Leia a fanfic.

2. Depois, lá no final, tem tiipo uma janelinha.

3. Para deixar uma review e deixar uma autora feliz, aperte o botão de cor estranha com o "GO" escrito do lado da janelinha sinistra.

4. Vai aparecer um espaço em branco, que você põe seu nome, ou faz login e deixa uma review de "membro" fo .

5. Nesse espaço em branco você dá o seu recado sobre a fanfic. Tiipo, ela está legal, está ótima, mais ou menos, horrível, cara, você P-R-E-C-I-S-A se jogar da Ponte Golden Gate, porque é a pior fanfic que eu já li.

6. Pode deixar sugestões e receitas tambéém!! \0/

7. Aperte o botão de cor estranha nº 2 com "Submit Review" escrito e pronto! Você deixou sua review e fez uma autora felix! xD'

* * *

**_Sonhos._**

**Capítulo único.**

Estava observando a noite toda.

Aspirou o ar, deixando o cheiro dela entrar em seu sistema, queimando sua garganta.

Junto com seu cheiro, ele sentiu o de um cervo, não muito longe dali.

Ponderou suas escolhas. Tinha de caçar, seus olhos estavam negros havia muito. Por outro lado, ele não gostaria de se afastar um segundo sequer da humana.

Suspirou. Iria caçar para não machucar a tão querida humana. Depois de ter caçado, ficaria mais fácil resistir ao seu cheiro tão atraente.

Foi até a janela, com o cuidado de não acordar a garota angelicalmente adormecida.

Observou-a. os cabelos lisos estavam esparramados na fronha, sua respiração levantava, como mágica, fiapos castanhos, espalhando seu cheiro por todo o quarto, lembrando ao vampiro que ele precisava sair para caçar.

Seus braços estavam relaxados, ao lado do corpo. Ele resistiu ao impulso de tocar a pele quente.

Por baixo de suas pálpebras, os olhos da garota se mexiam num ritmo frenético: ela sonhava. No sonho, ela sonhava com o rapaz que a observava com um fervor quase religioso. Ambos estavam numa clareira, deitados na relva, conversando. Era mais uma lembrança do que um sonho.

Mesmo assim, ela sorriu com a lembrança/sonho.

Ao vê-la sorrindo, _ele _abriu um sorriso, mostrando todos os dentes brilhantes.

O vento frio, o que anunciava a chuva, bateu na janela, despertando a atenção do rapaz, que lembrou-se de sua obrigação: a caça.

Antes de pular a janela, porém, a garota se remexeu na cama, suspirando.

Abriu os lábios, e uma nuvem de vapor se formou enquanto ela falava durante o sono.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – ela anunciou, como se soubesse que ele estava ali, observando-a.

Talvez ela soubesse mesmo.

Edward riu baixinho. Como ele ficava exultante toda vez que ela falava isso, voluntaria ou involuntariamente...

Caminhou até ela sem emitir ruído no chão de madeira. Curvou-se em sua direção, encostando os lábios na testa quente da garota, respondendo.

- Eu também te amo, minha Bella.

Ela suspirou quando seus lábios frios encostaram em sua testa, mas não acordou. Remexeu-se mais um pouco, ajeitando-se para dormir de um modo mais confortável.

Ele sorriu e apoiou-se no batente da janela.

Não iria caçar aquela noite. Ele ficaria observando Bella. A **sua **Bella.

E era exatamente o que ele faria pelo resto da humanidade.

Observando-a, amando-a.

Mais do que ele achava possível.

**_FIM!!_**


End file.
